


Sweetest Thing

by Narusempai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love, Out of Character, POV Jaime Lannister, Romance, Sweet, Wedding Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narusempai/pseuds/Narusempai
Summary: “Te amo, Jay” le dijo ella después de unos segundos, y el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo, como cada vez que ella le decía esas palabras, desde esa primera vez hace ya tantos años.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 8





	Sweetest Thing

[ **Picset** ](https://narusempai.tumblr.com/post/637818957262422016/hola-espero-les-guste-este-peque%C3%B1o-jaimsa)

**.**

**..**

**...**

**_La cosa más dulce_ **

**_._ **

La hizo girar por toda la pista de baile, su vestido largo y hermoso brillaba con un resplandor hermoso cada que las cadenas de luces que colgaban del techo lo iluminaban. Ella se veía hermosa, con un escote que llegaba a la cintura. Tenia hermosas flores blancas bordadas, su cabello rojo hermoso y deslumbrante qué estaba recogido dejaba al descubierto su cuello, blanco como alabastro, el velo que la había cubierto durante toda la ceremonia en la iglesia yacía olvidado en alguna silla casi desde que comenzó la recepción.

“Eres perfecta” le susurro, dieron otra vuelta por la pista mientras ella le dedicaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas y se acercaba más a él, su mano se coloco en su nuca, acariciando su cabello, provocándole un escalofrío.

Se miraron a los ojos, verde chocando con azul, sin hablar, solo observándose el uno al otro, dedicándose con la mirada todo su amor eterno.

"Te amo, Jay" le dijo ella después de unos segundos, y el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo, como cada vez que ella le decía esas palabras, desde esa primera vez hace ya tantos años. Se tomó su tiempo para llegar al altar, dos años siendo amigos y cuatro años siendo novios, después de muchas idas y vueltas se había decidido a hacer _la_ pregunta.

Deslizo la mano que tenia en su cintura por su espalda, acariciando por encima de los bordados del vestido, pensando en que tan difícil seria quitar ese vestido sin arruinarlo esta noche.

Acerco más su rostro a ella, sus pies moviéndose de manera ágil y coordinada al son de la música, y la beso, sus labios sabor melocotón y el vino que habían degustado antes hicieron una combinación explosiva en su boca, la música, que se escuchaba a lo lejos, comenzó a detenerse para dar por terminado su primer baile como una pareja recién casada, y los sentidos que están perdidos casi desde que comenzó, comenzaron a regresar a él a medida que iban terminando su beso.

Se quedaron quietos a mitad de la pista, mirándose a los ojos, con los aplausos volviéndose de manera mas intensa ahora que la música estaba había terminado.

“Te amo más, Sans” y la volvió a besar, colocando una mano sobre su espalda y la otra sobre su cuello, acercándola más a él. Era el fin del baile, pero el inicio del resto de su vida juntos.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero les guste este pequeño Jaimsa, corto, muy corto, pero con mucho cariño, al final me gusto el resultado, tal vez escriba una versión desde el punto de vista de Sansa, ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor algún día llegue.
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho, gracias y disfruten su día.


End file.
